


【冬盾】Lost Star

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: “我想要给你最好的。”他不再等了。最好的，他伸手就能抓住了。





	【冬盾】Lost Star

 

 

1.

 

掉下去的时候，他意外地闻到了河流的气味。

呛辣的，就像碎石碾过他的鼻腔，咕噜咕噜，水流争先恐后灌进呼吸道，好像有切割器的火花在喉咙里迸溅。他缓缓下坠。因为没有别的记录者，失去呼吸的过程变得模糊不清，当意识从大脑开始往下沉、经过胸口的时候他就没有再花力气去记得了。

他第二次放弃了抵抗。

前一刻风擦过他的脸颊，似乎再等几秒就会有一双手把他从半空中拉上去，就像山姆展开背后机械的羽翼。但最终还是没来得及。他直直堕入灰沉沉的急流里。

史蒂夫差点就成为了波多马克河的一部分。

 

2.

 

他醒来以后还想再睡一会儿，但今天是佩姬的葬礼。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。旅馆的床并没有别人说的那么糟糕，也许是他还没丢掉军旅生活养成的习惯，睡不着也只是因为别的其他。例如河水。

或者雪。

他又躺了一分钟，然后起身洗漱。那套黑色的礼服挂在墙上，史蒂夫怕放在旅行袋里太久会起皱，昨天晚上就拿了出来。然而他现在又不想穿它了——史蒂夫觉得他应该和她轻轻松松地告别，就像老朋友之间无需多言。他想，再见，佩姬。

但这是最后一次了。

史蒂夫没有太多机会听她说起她的家乡。她很少提及她的家庭，偶尔会说起东郊那座教堂，她每周末都会和家人去做礼拜。合情合理，和他不一样，她在温和又迷人的城市里长大。

同样是大城市，但比起纽约，伦敦的氛围完全不一样。建筑，口音，食物，装束还有街上的人。尽管如此，史蒂夫现在仍然无比思念着布鲁克林，虽然他才离开了不到两天。

 

伦敦的雾气很重。

史蒂夫下楼梯的时候这么想着，穿过大街小巷的时候这么想着，抬棺的时候也这么想着。他看见泥土一拨一拨撒在棺木上，人群肃穆，然后三三两两散去。史蒂夫认得当中一些人的眼睛，他们看向他的眼神熟悉而热切，但他们脸上的皱纹又让那张过去的脸在他的记忆里土崩瓦解。

他的脑子里装着一个迷宫，有些人在那里走着走着，就这么消失不见。

 

伦敦的雾气确实很重，有时候浓得几乎看不清几十米开外的路，但还远远不到掩藏起一个人行踪的地步。史蒂夫很早就察觉到了对方的存在。人群散去之后，留下来的影子总会露出踪迹。他后来在想，也许那家伙一直都在，听着他念悼词，看着他像个傻子一样站在墓地里，兀自沉浸在悲伤中。

但对方一直没有出现。在回去的路上，街旁商店橱窗里被拆解的塑料模特让史蒂夫想起之前看的那本小说。除了从佩姬那儿听说的，他对于伦敦的印象里还藏着一个开膛手杰克。只是小说里那些吊诡的情节现在又变得不太可怕了。

他身后那个家伙即使不掏出他的刀子，也同样可以剜走他的心脏。

史蒂夫一直在思考那个人到底离自己有多远。如果他加快脚步，那家伙会不会也跟着改变他的速度。如果他停下来，那家伙需要走多久才能和自己并肩。

如果自己停下来，而他又继续往前的话。

史蒂夫走走停停，一直步行回到旅馆。机票是明天傍晚的，他并不急着回去纽约，也许早上还可以逛一逛。史蒂夫在半路上买了个鸡肉三明治当晚饭。其实他对食物并不太挑，但炸鱼还是让他皱眉。史蒂夫在等待的时候想了想，又临时追加了一个。

伦敦是个了不起的地方。英国人用烟斗、玫瑰、红茶和礼帽打造了它，然后又摧毁它，让它变成现在的模样。夜晚雾气依旧横隔，星星无法亲吻它的泰晤士河。史蒂夫喝掉最后一口咖啡，然后走上楼梯。 

 

3.

 

实话说，那家伙敲门的时候还是让史蒂夫迟疑了半刻。

印象中巴基·巴恩斯从不敲门，他永远知道自己家的门钥匙藏在哪里，那块可怜的门板也被他撞开过。走进房间之后他会像在自家一样毫不客气，随手翻开自己的画册，踢走鞋子就往自己的床上一躺，把臭烘烘的汗味塞进史蒂夫的被窝里面。

史蒂夫不确定他还是不是巴基·巴恩斯。他知道这个说法有点奇怪，也许是他的表达能力不好：史蒂夫知道他是谁。但他不确定该不该叫他巴基。这个名字让他们彼此都感到荒诞不经，就像把一个天马行空的故事搬上舞台，生涩的演员扭扭捏捏地念着台词。

史蒂夫打开了门。

门外却不是他想象中的人。那个彬彬有礼的服务生见他开门，便露出巴基脸上不会出现的职业笑容，“客人您好，您之前送洗的衣物已经送回来了。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，“谢谢。”他给了对方小费，关上门，然后把那几件衣服挂起来。半刻钟后，史蒂夫把一个鸡肉三明治吃掉，然后进浴室洗了个澡。

自从知道巴基还活着，史蒂夫觉得自己有点魔障了。有时候，他觉得自己早上会在三十年代的布鲁克林醒来，外面还是那股挥之不去的难闻味道，还会见到那个他熟悉无比的人。嗨，混球，他说。史蒂夫会担心自己没有把弄得乱七八糟的沙发摆回去，或者是错过了转角那家店把快过期的面包廉价处理的时间。

娜塔莎把这种情况称为不健康的浅眠状态，然而他们之间没几个人是有规律作息的，恰恰除了史蒂夫。

“我很好。”史蒂夫辩解道。娜塔莎并没有反驳他的话，谁也永远无法叫醒一个正在装睡的人。

他得承认自己确实是魔障了，不然他怎么会在浴室出去之后，就这么看着那个家伙坐在旅馆房间里唯一的一张椅子上呢？

“……”巴基。他在心底叫他的名字，一遍又一遍，“你来了。”

 

4.

 

这次的搜救时间比他预计中还要短，他们之中的大部分人都对巴基生还的可能性表示怀疑。庆幸的是，他们并没有对这个决定流露出任何不情愿的表情。对于上战场的人来说，能把完整的遗体带回去只是仅次于活着的选择。万一自己在前线牺牲了，他们同样希望同伴能带走自己留给这个世界最后的躯壳。

史蒂夫当然不会满足于此，但他已作好了最坏的打算。

 

他们离测算出的地点越来越近，所有人都打醒精神，步伐也开始放慢了下来。树木遮蔽了从天空带下来的光亮，落在雪地上变成斑块。渊谷下积雪很深，史蒂夫刚从雪地里拔出腿，下一秒靴子又陷进去了。

前面是河流拐折的岔口，于是队伍开始分散开来。史蒂夫走在最前面，他抬头看着那条铁轨经过的悬崖，眼里只有白茫茫的一片。如果当初巴基掉进河里，他会被冲到哪里呢。史蒂夫看着结冰的河面，感觉到自己的胃翻涌起来，一股刺骨的寒意渗进他的皮肤里。

他知道水下面要比这儿暖和多了。

其实这儿并没有那么糟，至少没有血淋淋的残肢，也不会有睁着空洞的眼睛看向自己的尸体。他们都是战场上的过来人。但这儿确实什么也没有，头顶上甚至没有战机飞过的轰鸣，连脚步声都被积雪堆埋起来。什么也没有，除了积雪。他们搜寻了整整一天，但还是什么都没有，甚至连他的衣角或者别的什么也没有发现。

“我们得回去了，队长。”如果等到太阳下山，车子很难从这个鬼地方开出去。他们从上游一直走到下游，现在他们已经完全不抱希望了，搜救犬也一无所获。天空开始变色，史蒂夫知道他们的决定是对的。

“再给我五分钟。”他摸了摸自己被冻红的鼻子，“不……十分钟。”

他们开始往外走。史蒂夫回头看了看，雪地上只有他们的脚印。风从林间呼啸而过，松软的积雪有种冷冰冰的温柔。有些地方的积雪很薄，甚至可以看到光秃秃的泥地，但有些地方又很厚，就像现在他踩着的这一块。

他们已经走得很远了，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，然后放任自己往后倒在雪地里。

 

他感觉到那些冷冰冰的雪从领口那儿滑进来，他的后颈被冻得直哆嗦。像被温柔的大地怀抱其中，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，想象着如果巴基像自己这样躺在那儿，安静地，然后慢慢失去生气。这个地方没有别人了，谁也不会打扰他，他在这儿长眠，和那些树在一起。或许寒冬过后，这儿的积雪会慢慢融化，河流开始汨汨流动，岸边会重新长出别的植物。巴基的变化也许会缓慢而温柔，和这片大地一起，走过谁也不知道的数个、数十个年头。

那时候的自己会变成什么样呢。

他后背的衣服已经被积雪浸湿了些，史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看了看时间：自己差不多该走了。他觉得自己的心里空空的，周围的一切寂然无声。也许巴基落进河里了，河水没有把他送到岸边，他被堵在很深的地方、旋涡让他留在那儿。他和鱼儿待在一起，像过去海难沉船留下的宝藏。但无论如何，他仍然待在史蒂夫所到不了的地方。

史蒂夫站起来，他拍了拍身上的雪沙，小跑追上队伍。他的靴子陷进积雪里，这片大地在挽留他，然而他却不得不走。

雪。史蒂夫开始虚构起连自己都不相信的故事。

 

5.

 

一时半会儿他们也找不到可以说下去的话题。史蒂夫知道，他们需要的不是闲聊，尽管他有满肚子的问题想要问眼前这个人，他想要知道他是谁，这些年经历了什么。想知道他什么时候回到自己身边。

放在桌面上的另一个三明治男人并没有动。史蒂夫察觉到也许对方已经吃过东西了，也有可能是对那个没有兴趣。他不知道男人会在这个房间里待多久，但如果他知道对方出现的理由，他就会尽一切所能把他留下来。

“让我猜一下。”史蒂夫给自己倒了一杯水，“你不是到这儿来杀我的。”

冬兵既没有摇头，也没有点头，只是直直看着他。“我现在不想杀你。”过了良久，男人才开口。他的声音比记忆中要更沙哑一些，口音也有些不同了。

史蒂夫觉得自己的手有点颤抖。跟恐惧毫无关系，血管里的液体被逐渐煮沸。他希望自己能马上镇定下来，专心应付这一场对话，“你有什么想问的吗。”

“她是谁。”

史蒂夫愣了几秒才意识到对方话里的‘她’指的是谁。印象中巴基也问过一样的问题，不过他用的是更轻佻的方式：他抬起下巴，眼神里几乎都是挪揄，似乎压根不在乎那个问题的答案，只是想要看到自己难堪的样子。我知道她是谁，后来巴基这么说。

“一个老朋友。”史蒂夫垂下眼帘。他再不是当初那个被巴基堵了两句便轻易脸红的史蒂夫，而她也早已尘归尘、土归土。

时间轻飘飘地流走，有些事情和时代已经完全割裂了。那时候霍华德还在，他们一起讨论新开发的武器；现在史蒂夫认识了另一个史塔克——托尼和他的父亲终究是两个截然不同的人。

 

冬兵还记得当时自己站在很远的地方，他看着人群散去，只有史蒂夫一个人留在墓园里：他的金发在那群黑衣服之间异常醒目，阳光洒在上面，似乎下一秒上帝就要把他也带离那个地方。史蒂夫脸上的表情很平静，但只有自己能看见，那些满溢的悲伤从史蒂夫的身周渗透出来，深蓝色的，由浅渐浓，散在伦敦的空气里。

他从未见过史蒂夫那么悲伤的样子。实际上冬兵几乎完全失去了关于他的记忆，只是有些道不明的情绪潜伏在他的血管里，那种表情不该出现在那个人的脸上：史蒂夫应该要笑着，如暖阳般的笑容应该要夺目得让自己恨不得撕裂他。冬兵又站了一会，他感到异常烦躁，史蒂夫的悲伤隔着雾气钻进他的毛孔，稍稍被他的怒火压制住了。

然后他逃离了那里。直到史蒂夫步出墓园，他才又跟了上去。

史蒂夫说，一个老朋友。冬兵去过史密森尼博物馆，也查过关于美国队长的资料。他知道有些事情并不会言无不尽地写进档案里，就像巴基·巴恩斯——史蒂夫的另一个老朋友——每次都能找到史蒂夫家的钥匙藏在哪儿这种事情。史蒂夫明显不愿多谈，也许关于她的事情确实也没什么可以谈的，但自己却像一个求知若渴的家伙在努力探寻着关于那个人的一切。

“你看上去很痛苦。”

史蒂夫抬起眼睛，那儿像装了一整个宇宙一样，绚烂而柔和，“可我现在不了。” 

“你当初也为巴恩斯那么悲伤过吗。”冬兵站起来，“或者别的其他，你的老朋友们。”他觉得自己疯了，既希望史蒂夫为他流露出更加悲伤的表情，一方面又极力否认巴恩斯的存在。他不是那个该死的家伙，即使他是。

“有时候我甚至希望他从来没有存在过。”史蒂夫说，“我失去过他一次。我们经历了一些事情，然后他回来了。但我又失去了他一次。如果你看过资料也许会知道。再一次……更彻底地。”

冬兵的声音冷漠无情，“这次‘他’没有回来。”

“要喝点水吗。”史蒂夫转过身，没有把话再接下去。他的身体被包裹在贴身的棉质T恤里，肩胛骨活动的时候投下柔和的阴影。冬兵的目光径直穿透他的身体，似乎史蒂夫藏在心底的秘密无所遁形，马上就要被全部看光了。

他把水杯递给男人。冬兵盯着看了两秒，然后接了过去。窗外的风吹起了窗帘，彼此一时无言，漫长的，像过了一整个世纪。

半刻后，史蒂夫迟疑着开口，“为什么你在这儿。”史蒂夫不确定冬兵是否还受制于九头蛇的残党或者其它他所不知道的组织。史蒂夫变得越发不信任规则，他知道男人身上没有带枪，但也许会藏着一把刀。他可以轻易伤害自己，哪怕那不是他的本意。

“我想杀了你。”冬兵看着史蒂夫的脸，“像你说的，我希望你从来没有存在过。”

史蒂夫愣了愣。他知道男人说的是实话。

冬兵迈开步子，开始慢慢靠近他。史蒂夫没有地方可躲，他不确定自己还要不要和对方再干一架，还是说等对方捏住自己的脖子、让自己在他的怀里失去氧气。

“你不分昼夜地出现在我的脑子里，说着让人讨厌的话。”你回头看我，仿佛我一直待在你的身后，我们在一起是如此理所当然，“我从你的眼前掉下去。我醒来，我朝你开枪，你躲开了。”你变得强壮，我开始习惯不去俯视你，在夜里悄悄怀念起需要我保护的那个孱弱家伙，“你扯断了我的手臂、打碎了我的骨头。我的喉咙里都是血的味道。”你喘着气靠在我的两臂间，你叫我‘巴基’，用别人不知道的语气和表情，“然而你把这一切都做完之后，在我眼前掉进河里，被水流卷走，从我的视野里消失不见。”

我在黑暗的水底摸到了你的衣服。你的脸被我揍得惨兮兮的，那身惹人厌的制服湿得透顶。但那是我自有记忆以来第一次体会到了心安的感觉。

“我想杀了你。”

现在冬兵和史蒂夫的距离只有不到一米了，只要他掏出刀子——

“你弄错了。”史蒂夫试图平复自己的呼吸，他的应答缓慢而肯定，只有湿润的眼睛出卖了他的情绪。他看着那个男人离自己越来越近，巴基穿过他的灵魂，熟悉的气息包裹住他的身体，那个男人的一举一动都让史蒂夫想要细细地描摹一遍，“你完全弄错了——”

他已经回来了。

 

6.

 

史蒂夫那天一个人去看了一场电影。散场的时候，邻座的女孩抹去脸上的眼泪，然而史蒂夫一时想不起来刚才的电影到底演了什么。

战争。史蒂夫只要想想躺在盒子里的狗牌，那种用力过度的煽情电影便瞬间苍白了。

 

7.

 

“你还好吗？”巴基看不到他的眼睛，因为史蒂夫正靠在他的肩膀上喘气。营房里黑乎乎的，史蒂夫额前的金发湿成一片，巴基感觉到自己的肩膀有些滑漉，不知道是因为闷出来的汗水，还是刚才冲澡留下来的水珠没有擦干净。

“去你的。”史蒂夫爽朗的笑声闷在被窝里，“就算是以前的我，也不至于打一次手枪就晕过去。”巴基伸出手从外头扯了张有点粗糙的纸擦了擦手上的东西，随手就扔在哪个角落。

“真不是因为尺寸变大了所以偷着乐？”巴基挪揄道，“虽然比起我来还是差了一点，但还不至于给国家丢脸。”史蒂夫在他的肩膀上毫不留情地留了一个牙印，于是他又笑起来。

他的手蹭过史蒂夫的皮肤，那儿汗湿的，散发着史蒂夫特有的味道，柔软的触感比起过去的干瘦让巴基呼出一口气。他亲了亲史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫抬起头来，他便与他接了个吻。史蒂夫还不是很熟悉这个，他笨拙地回应着他的情人，巴基觉得自己也变蠢了起来。

他们又腻歪了一阵，巴基把他的史蒂夫环在双臂之间，额头相抵。

“你还没——”史蒂夫的脸颊有点烫，连声音也变得低沉了些。被窝里空气浑浊，但他们谁也不愿意从里面钻出来。有那么一瞬间他甚至想到，整个世界只有这么大，他们纠缠在一起的腿要是再伸直一些，就踩到宇宙去了。

“唔，转过身去。”巴基的鼻音浓得让史蒂夫几乎没听清楚。

史蒂夫趴在硬板床上，巴基只是稍微撑起身子，那儿就发出了吱呀吱呀的声音。不过比起行军床还是好多了。史蒂夫感觉到那根灼热的硬物抵住自己的腿根，巴基小心翼翼地伏在他的后背，直到他的阴茎从史蒂夫并紧的腿根之间杵了进来。

“夹紧点。”巴基没刮干净的胡茬往史蒂夫的后颈磨蹭，汗湿的味道让他兴奋。他开始小幅度地动作，努力调整让自己舒服的角度。史蒂夫腿根的嫩肉肯定要被他蹭红了，说不定会磨破皮，想到这个巴基又有些不忍。

史蒂夫抓住枕头的边缘，努力不让背后那人戳破自己的羞耻心。“你可以……进去。”史蒂夫哼哼了半天，在枕头里憋出这么一句，“那边的包里有那个。”

巴基知道史蒂夫说的是什么，他们冬天那会儿都领过一些防冻伤用的油膏。“疼了？”于是他停下来，气喘吁吁地亲吻史蒂夫的肩膀。即使史蒂夫受伤，现在的他也可以很快就恢复过来，但巴基并不希望让他难受。他伸手探进史蒂夫的腿根，那儿被摩擦得有些烫，他的前液蹭得史蒂夫腿间滑漉一片。

史蒂夫摇头，闷声道，“不要紧的，巴基……把油膏拿过来。他们都这么干。”史蒂夫听过不少下流话，男人扎堆的地方充斥着各种各样的事情。他早就不是那个当初那个看见女孩子都紧张半天的家伙了。

巴基没有接话。他从史蒂夫的背后翻下身来，侧躺在史蒂夫身边。他抓过那个金发男人的手，让那个人握住自己的阴茎，有技巧地摩擦起来。史蒂夫脸上的不解很快便化作饱含情欲的迷蒙，巴基只是看着他的脸就觉得自己快要爆炸了。一切都是值得的。

他想要吻他，在世界的尽头。

直到巴基射出来，史蒂夫才长吁一口气。“真的，巴基，不用太顾虑我。”我想感受你，史蒂夫说，“我现在的状况和以前已经不一样了，你得接受这个事实。”史蒂夫狡猾地把手里黏糊的液体抹在巴基下巴那儿，然后那个男人又仰起头来蹭去史蒂夫的鼻尖。他们混在一起，变得一样糟糕。

“蠢蛋。”巴基把热气呼在他的脸上，“万一警报响起来，我可不想你这样狼狈兮兮地闯出去。”

“我不在意那个。”史蒂夫说，“而且这种情况不会发生。”

“但不是现在，史蒂夫。不是这儿。”巴基圈住他。他们挂在脖子上的狗牌撞在一起，冰冷的金属被他们的体温捂热，“等战争结束。等我们回去。”

我想要给你最好的。

 

8.

 

他的指南针在水里彻底报废，地图也泡糊了。他的星星迷了路。

他一度失去了方向。

 

9.

 

史蒂夫的呼吸被彻底打乱了节奏。他咬住自己的手背，被枕头垫高的臀部紧贴着男人的前胯。冬兵已经进去了一半，只有唾液的润滑让他们都很不好受，但史蒂夫没有喊停。他知道自己想要什么。

“做吧，我可以。”史蒂夫动了动，整个姿势像雌伏在他的雄兽身下，但冬兵很清楚自己并没有征服他。

比起做爱，比起插进他的身体，冬兵更想撕咬他，把史蒂夫的皮肤、血肉全部吞进肚子里，留下孤独的灵魂成为近在咫尺的星星。窗帘拉上后，上帝便无法从敞开的窗户那儿窥看他留在这个世界上的信使。

他现在是他的了。

 

史蒂夫上身的T恤被拉扯到胸口以上，和他脑子里的线一样乱七八糟的，乳尖和床单相触的感觉让他战栗起来。冬兵开始慢慢动作，他在找准自己的节奏，撞进史蒂夫身体的时候似乎惊醒了他体内沉睡的细胞。他变得更加兴奋，像一头闻到血腥味的饿狼，用利齿亲吻他的猎物。

他在杀死他，用他的刀，他的身体。他干掉了史蒂夫的理智和顾虑，插中那个人的心脏，让史蒂夫褪去原本不属于他的伪装，把他留给巴基的一切都摊开在自己面前。

史蒂夫发出低声的哼哼，那具完美的躯体对身后的男人毫无防备。没有油膏，也没有润滑液，原本干涩的穴口很快就被陌生的刺激折腾得开始习惯这一切。他变得湿润柔软，被煎烤的黄油融化在男人身下。

“他这么干过你吗。”冬兵把他翻过来，直视他的眼睛。他们的瞳孔里装着现在唯一在意的人。他再度插进去，感受着史蒂夫的改变，“他让你变成这样过了吗。”史蒂夫得告诉他没有，他得说实话。冬兵又感觉到心烦意乱。

变成面对面的体位之后，史蒂夫更加手足无措了起来。巴基。他知道眼前那个男人、那个和自己在做爱的家伙是谁。史蒂夫知道过去的巴基喜欢那些下流的话，他会修饰一番，在里面掺点糖粉，然后用来逗弄自己。但冬兵连伪装都舍弃了。就像史蒂夫现在不得不面对两人裸裎相对、身体交缠的状况，冬兵把一切都直直剖开，他用金属手臂掐住史蒂夫的脖子，不给猎物任何可以逃开的机会。

他张开口，把所有的现实都吞了下去。

“没有。”你没有，史蒂夫摇头。冬兵已经进入到最深的地方，史蒂夫为他完全打开了自己的身体。那种感觉舒服得让他浑身充满了罪恶感。冬兵仍然在潜意识里拒绝承认过去的事情，他把巴基想象成别人、一个惹人厌烦的敌人，就像那些热爱否定自己过去的骄傲者。

他讨厌巴基，太愚蠢了，冬兵从喉头里发出压抑的低吼。可这么说就像他喜欢现在的自己似的。

“你不属于他。”

冬兵换了好几个角度冲撞他的身体，指头在史蒂夫的皮肤上留下痕迹。他看着史蒂夫在自己之前迎来高潮：他甚至只是随意碰了几下那个人的阴茎，史蒂夫就被高潮带来的颤栗淹没了。一种陌生的情感俘获了他。冬兵咬住史蒂夫的喉咙、射进他的身体里，属于男人的气味覆盖了史蒂夫身上残留的皂香。

那儿的雪开始消融，和史蒂夫同时化成最温柔的水。他在雪地里睁开了眼睛。

“我不是巴恩斯——”冬兵顿了顿。他的手仍然撑在史蒂夫的身侧，男人居高临下地看着史蒂夫，“至少，现在不是。”他知道史蒂夫的固执，就像他自己一样，他不想和史蒂夫在这个问题上争论不休。

史蒂夫没有出声反驳，他只是伸过头去，亲吻冬兵的唇角，在鼻尖蹭过那个男人的脸时任由冬兵啃咬他的下唇。这份温度像极了那个夜晚，伦敦的玫瑰沾上露水，他们寻找着属于自己的位置。然后他们很久都没有说话，直到史蒂夫收起他的倦容，在那个男人的体温里进入睡眠。

这是从他们再度相见之后，史蒂夫头一回没有做梦的一个夜晚。

 

10.

 

星星倒映在泰晤士河里。它越过雪山，漂过大洋，跨过时空，最后落在他的右肩上。

“我想要给你最好的。”

他不再等了。最好的，他伸手就能抓住了。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是旧作搬运，2015年7月9日公开发表在随缘居。


End file.
